A conference call allows three or more parties, each at a respective location, to talk with each other over the telephone or through a computer running telephony software. The conference call may be conducted on processors, such as digital signal processors, which create, modify and terminate media streams communicated to the clients participating in the conference call. Each processor may conduct one or more conference calls but the number of total participants in the conference calls occurring on the one processor may be limited. If the number of participants in the conference call changes or the number of conference calls occurring over the network changes, one or more of the conference calls may be moved to different processors. Communication providers, therefore, face a challenge to provide communication systems that transfer conference calls between processors without terminating or disrupting the conference call.